No Lo Digas Mas
by asakura-no-sabaku
Summary: este es un pekeño one-shot de los pensamientos de Sasuke  personaje OoC porfas denle una aportunidad


NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Holaaaa bueno este es un pequeño fic umm algo así jejejeje bueno no se exactamente que es pero bueno, neee no soy muy buena en esto pero espero que les agrade y les recomiendo que escuchen la canción de NO LO DIGAS MAS de LUIS FONSI ya que este fic esta inspirado en esta linda canción, como últimamente he estado escuchando a este artista pues no pude resistir hacer un fic con una de sus canciones, y acepto de todo no importa lo que sea y espero que me dejen sus comentarios para saber su opinión sin mas les dejo el fic

Advertencias: Sasuke esta demasiado Ooc no me maten pero quise hacerlo tierno XD y el fic es de un mundo alterno, no tiene nada que ver con los ninjas (mi cerebro no da para ese tipo de fics pero intentare hacerlos) aaaaa y casi se me olvida en mi fic Sasuke y Sakura están casados XD es una de mis lokas fantasías

P.D : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen al gran mangaka Mashi Kishimoto (kyaaa si fueran míos sasuke seria novio de sakura y Naruto besaría muxo a hinata XD)

**No lo digas más **

Se que fue mi culpa y ya tenia las sospechas de que nada era igual que antes y justamente hoy en la rutina diaria el despertar y preguntarme como amanecí al depositar tus suaves labios sobre los míos y al sentir que ese beso estaba vacio que era algo rutinario, desde hacia tiempo desconocía los besos que me dabas ya no eran lo mismo ahora era solo una simple acción, que se hacia diario al despertar, y sobretodo esa mirada que me brindabas esa mirada tan vacía, ya no demostraban el amor que me tenias hace meses, ya tus ojos no disimulan el aburrimiento que sientes todos los días, y lo peor es que me callo y no hago nada para cambiar la situación, no tengo el valor suficiente para preguntarte que es lo que esta ocurriendo como podríamos arreglar lo que esta fallando, pero para que preguntar si en el fondo ya se lo que va a pasar, para que preguntar algo que es mas que obvio, se que esto te esta cansando tanto como a mi y se que tarde o temprano te vas a ir, a pesar de tu intento por aparentar que no pasa nada, del gran esfuerzo que haces para esconder la verdad de nuestra situación, por que ahora parece que ya no somos marido y mujer ahora cuando estamos juntos en la cama parecemos dos extraños compartiendo un mismo espacio e incomodándonos por la presencia del otro, se que por mi trabajo me aleje de ti, que en muchas ocasiones te quite las ganas de intentar arreglar lo nuestro, diciendo cosas como "tengo mucho trabajo Sakura" "ahora no puedo Sakura, tengo un negocio muy importante que atender" "será en otro momento amor ahora tengo una junta urgente"

Se me olvido como era sentirte entre mis brazos ¿cuando fue la última vez que te dije Te Amo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salimos juntos? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te vi con una sonrisa sincera?, te digo la verdad fue hace tanto que ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vi todo eso, yo me aleje de ti por el estúpido trabajo, te abandone para que estuviéramos bien económicamente, pero se me olvido lo mas importante TU, se me olvido sentirte junto a mi, se me olvido saber que es lo que tu sentías, ahora solo me quedo cayado y espero a que nuestro matrimonio quede en ruinas.

Naruto me comento muchas veces que el dinero no lo era todo para tu felicidad y yo lo ignore completamente muchas veces pensé "que va a saber Naruto si no esta casado" "Naruto es un irresponsable, no sabe lo que es importante" ahora comprendo mi gran error, se que últimamente has estado viendo muy seguido a Sai ahora entiendo que no supe como cuidarte, todo lo que hacían en ves de beneficiarte te perjudicaba, y ahora algo me dice que no quieres estar mas en esta situación que ya no quieres regresar a esta monotonía todo eso me lo dice tus ojos, tus besos, tu sonrisa fingida, todo eso me ha demostrado que nuestro tiempo se acabo que ya no podemos seguir así, tiene lógica todo inicio tiene un final y creo que ha llegado nuestro final, lo curioso es que yo no quiero que esto termine.

Se que te deje de lado pero no quiero que este sea el final de todo tengo tanto miedo de perderte, pero no se que hacer, en el fondo y muy a mi pesar se que todo esto iba a pasar, se que planeas terminar con esto, ya no tienes que fingir mas mi cerezo ya no escondas la verdad se que soy el culpable de mi sufrimiento y sobre todo de TU sufrimiento pero por favor deja de mirarme así, que cada vez que lo haces siento que me estas diciendo que ya no te quedaras mas, que el final esta cercano, por favor deja de recordármelo una y otra vez, ya no lo digas mas, siento que con cada gesto frio o monótono que hay entre nosotros es como decirme un "ya no te amo" y cada vez que eso sucede se me va el aire no puedo respirar ya no puedo soportarlo mas, te necesito, eres todo para mi y quiero hacerte feliz mi cerezo no sabes todo lo que me arrepiento por abandonarte, por eso cambiare ya no estarás mas sola, nunca mas pero por favor mi cerezo, mi Sakura, quédate por favor y con tu mirada no vuelvas a decir que te iras no lo digas más.

**FIN**


End file.
